


Fifteen minutes

by PlaidCladHobbit



Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Before season 1, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: Baby Hordak's first mission.Prompt: You have 15 minutes to address the whole world live. What would you say?
Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561201
Kudos: 4





	Fifteen minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I know he's a terrible person but Horde Prime is worse and this wouldn't leave me alone

You have never been any good at this. Public speaking? Hard pass. Your voice becomes shaky like you have had to sprint up twelve stairs just before standing up. Your eyes stop working and you forget how to read. As though you haven’t been doing that successfully for years now.

Yet, here you are, about to give a speech to the entire world. Complete with video and everything. The tech department has managed to hijack every single screen and radio on the planet and is preparing to broadcast this inevitable train wreck everywhere. Which everyone will see. Everyone.

You haven’t done a public speech since basic training, and even then you only passed because you were the first to go and the instructor didn’t realise how shit it actually was until compared with everyone else. By then it was too late and you’d already been given a passing mark, so who’s the real winner. Not you, because you’re going to go first here as well. But there will be no one else after to clear everything up. You have to get it right. 

The red camera light stares back at you. You’ll be live soon. You wonder why it’s even necessary. Can’t you just go in and do it, without all this fanfare? Just get it done and be back in time for early lunch? But, no, you’re still at your brother’s mercy. However, if you do this properly if you get it right and everyone accepts the terms. Maybe then he’ll see that you’re not a waste. He doesn’t need to harvest you for parts. You can be useful. Your deformity does not define you. You know it and soon he will too.

Except for this one tiny little thing blocking the way. Damnit! 

No, it’s fine. You can do this, it’s fifteen minutes tops. It’s fifteen minutes, you have your script, it’ll be fine, everyone will get in position and then you can give the signal. 

Fifteen minutes. Fuck. You have to talk for fifteen minutes. You don’t normally talk that much in an entire day. But it’s for your brother. He tasked you with this personally. You know this is him testing you.

You’ve got this, you’ve decided on strategies with all the team leaders. Everyone is prepped and ready for your signal. You just have to give it.

Give the speech, do it properly, the locals are primitive and won’t be able to fight back with any actual impact to your forces. You just have to conquer this planet and you’ll be home before curfew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I'm not really feeling this one, not that it matters. No one reads gen or 2nd person but whatever if you're here thanks for reading


End file.
